The Black Avengers
The Black Avengers was a crew sailing the Midnight Ocean. It was founded on June 7th, 2009 under the captaincy of Daela. The same day it also joined the flag Swords And Roses, also made by Daela. Crew mascot: Villia the cat! Public Statement Unleash the black dragon in your spirit! Extended Public Statement Welcome to this crew! Anyone can join! Pillages almost everyday! Crew colours: They are same with the flag colours: Black and White. Ye may wear your clothes at crew voyages. Before buying the complete set of black and white clothes, please don't wear them. ---- Promotions: Cabin Person: Just ask the Captain or the Officers, Fleet Officers and Senior Officers who accompany you on your voyage. Pirate: Ye need to be subscribed. Officer: Have broad in: Carpentry, Sailing, Bilge and Gunning. Fleet Officer: Ye need to be well known in the crew and have the above skills. Senior Officer: Well known by the Captain and the crew. Broad in: Battle Navigation, Navigation. A Senior Officer of the crew should have a black pet, to show the royalty of the crew "The Black Avengers"(Advice: Wearing a COMPLETE SET of black and white clothes is also acceptable, but a pet like a cat or a dog is cheaper). Reasons for being planked: 1. Lazing about, without working (please note that the crow's nest is NOT a station). 2. Disobeying the Captain (that may cause yer demoting). 3. Booching all the time while working on the vessel. If you booch it once, please change station immidiately because your booching can effect the speed of the vessel e.t.c. 4. Challenging other pirates during a voyage. Rules: 1. Always ask permission to board(also known as "ptb"). 2. Do never leave when the vessel is in battle. Even if you lose after one minute in the battle, your effort and your participation counts. 3. When the voyage with the vessel ends, please don't ask for more money than the one you have been given. The Captain knows very well how much money ye should get and will pay ye fairly. 4. If ye are higher ranked(Officer, Fleet Officer, Senior Officer) than others, treat the others nicely and don't laugh at them. 5. Only the high ranked members(Officers, Fleet Officers, Senior Officers) on a pillage can give orders. If lower ranked pirates(Jobbing pirates, Cabin Persons, Pirates) give orders, that may cause serious demoting and even forcing to leave the crew. 5. Please don't challenge the computer players (known also as "bots") and normal players during a voyage. That may cause planking (as seen above at the "Reasons for being planked."). 6. Before a(n) Officer, Fleet Officer and Senior Officer starts a pillage, please make sure that the vessel is stocked with the following quantities of Small Cannonballs and Fine Rum: 25 Fine Rum and 65 Small Cannonballs. ---- Donations: Crew donations will be appreciated. They don't need to be great, even 20 poe can help. The money from the donations will be put into the ship's coffers and will be used for: Crew and Flag members' portraits, loans in case of emergency, flag clothing purchasing, increasing of the number of the ships in our flag's fleet and stall creations with crew discounts. Donations may be given to Daela. Thanks for reading, Daela!!! Current Stalls with Flag Discounts: Daela's Distilling Stall on Tinga Island with 35% flag discount!